


Temptation

by eatingcroutons



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fade to Black, Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor cannot resist the mortal who looks so very much like his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_nata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_nata/gifts).



> Six months ago the very idea of RPF creeped me right out of the room. I blame this fandom, and tumblr, for exacerbating my depravity. This ficlet is a result of [these gifs](http://black-nata.tumblr.com/post/16026679581/) and [this art](http://dariashine.tumblr.com/post/16248459355/).

“The water’s quite warm.”  
  
Thor looks up and the man with his brother’s face is sitting in the bath, fully clothed. His boots are braced against the far end of the tub, and the water at his waist is slowly soaking up into his white shirt, turning it transparent. Thor feels a sudden urge to follow it with his fingers, with his _tongue_ , and instantly quashes the thought as thoroughly as he can. Whatever else he may be, this mortal is _not_ his brother, and Thor _will not_ satisfy his own depraved yearning by taking advantage of —  
  
“Would you like to join me?”  
  
Thor feels his jaw drop.  
  
The lust he feels must show on his face, for he sees the man’s eyes darken in response, pupils swallowing pale blue irises. _Blue_ , Thor reminds himself, _blue eyes_. Not Loki’s vivid green. _Not Loki._ But the heat, the promise in that expression is so familiar it makes his knees weak.  
  
He watches helplessly as slender fingers slip into the water, can’t stop himself wondering whether they would be as wickedly nimble as Loki’s. The man slides the hem of his shirt up, _slowly_ upwards until he can thumb the top button of his trousers open, tugging just enough to reveal a hint of dark curls.  
  
When Thor looks up and catches the man licking his lips, he is undone. In three strides he crosses the room; in the next instant he’s kneeling astride the man's thighs. No, not "the man". _Thomas_. At the very least, Thor should acknowledge his name; he deserves better than to be treated as a simple object of desire. The water _is_ warm, and so is the skin he digs his fingers into, wrapping his hands around that slender waist. Thomas' lips fall open on a soft gasp, eyelids fluttering, but his gaze never leaves Thor’s.  
  
Thor’s blood thunders in his ears and it takes every shred of willpower he possesses to hold back long enough to rasp out, “Are you certain?”

 

_“…yes.”_


End file.
